The Journey to Azarath
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: Raven and Terra are two best friends. One day, their lives are changed forever. Warning: Raven and Terra are a bit OOC in this fic. There will also be 2 other familiar characters in this fic. (This story is marked as "Complete" for the time being. If an idea pops up, the story will be updated and changed to "In-Progess").


Salutations Readers! This is my second fanfic for Teen Titans. In this fic, Raven and Terra are best friends and there will be a couple of other familiar characters making a cameo in this fic. The main characters will be a tad OOC. Hope y'all enjoy the story! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is "Teen Titans" except Mayanaka Serei Airlines. That is all.

* * *

It all began millennia ago, on a far-away planet named Azarath; Darkness ruled as if it was its' empire. The ancient civilization summoned magic of great and terrible power and from this erupted a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a mystical phoenix arrived and ended the war and brought peace to Azarath. Then, on that fateful day, humans from another realm came and took the phoenix from Azarath and was never seen again. Now, 5000 years later, archaeologists who were on a research dig found an ancient book that has symbols embroidered all around the bindings, and with the discovery of the book, the secrets of Azarath is revealed at last...

(Kyoto, Japan, Present day)

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Cried a neck length purple-haired girl to her best friend, who has shoulder-length blond hair. "You don't want Kasuya-sensei to give us detention again, now do you?" Asked said purple-haired girl, whose name is Raven, "No! I don't want another detention! They are so boring and endless!" Exclaimed Terra, Raven's best friend. With that comment in mind, the two teenagers rushed off to school. They finally made it before the bell rang and walked tiredly to their seats; and waited for the never-ending school day to finish.

After school was over, the two girls trudged to Raven's apartment on Valkiria Lane, which is in the most peaceful part of Kyoto. It does not have much traffic and there were cherry blossom trees along both sides of the street. They entered the apartment building and took the elevator up to the seventh floor and Raven opened the door to her apartment. The apartment itself was very spacious, with hardwood floors and sofas with a light floral print. The walls were adorned with paintings by Monet. The posts that supported the balcony had the traditional Chinese dragon and roses that looked real enough to touch. "I'm just going to go to my room for a second to change so you can just make yourself at home." Raven said to her friend. Terra nodded in agreement and Raven disappeared into her room. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream was heard throughout the apartment and Terra bolted like a bullet in the direction of her best friends' room, and flung open the door. "Raven! What's going on? Are you alright?" Terra asked, her voiced laced with worry and concern. "Yeah, I'm alright, nothing's wrong." Raven said, reassuring her panic-stricken friend. "I just found this old book behind the secret compartment in my closet and I screamed because I thought that there was a huge spider that's about to get me." She said sheepishly. She then added, "This book's really old...I wonder how long it's been here for? Hey...there's a legend about something...it's about this place called Azarath, and that they were at war. "_A mystical phoenix arrived and ended the war and brought peace to Azarath. Then, on that fateful day, humans from another realm came and took the phoenix from Azarath and was never seen again._" It goes on to say that people tried to rescue the phoenix; but none prevailed. Hey, what if _we_ go and save the phoenix? That way, we could restore peace to Azarath!" Raven said spiritedly. "Yeah, it sounds like a good idea; but this is just a legend. How do you know if this is real or just plain fiction?" Terra questioned. "Oh, I haven't really thought of that; but what if it _is_ real? What if this Azarath really exists?" Raven pressed. "Hmm...you do have a point there. Alright, let's go and save the mystic phoenix and restore peace to Azarath!" Terra said enthusiastically.

* * *

The next day, the girls packed up their things and went to the airport in Tokyo and boarded Mayanaka Serei Airlines that will take them to the island of Hawaii and from there, they are to find the portal that will transport them to Azarath. "Dude! I can't believe that we're actually going to do this!" Squealed Raven with delight. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." Said Terra. The flight itself took longer than they had expected due to the delay that prevented them from taking off and all the turbulence during the flight slowed them down as well. Finally, they have arrived in Hawaii. Night has fallen upon the island so the girls had no choice but to find a hotel. After a long walk from the airport, the girls came up to a fancy 5-star looking hotel and the concierge, Malchior, came out to greet them. "Welcome to Kanaka Hotel, I am your concierge, Malchior and I will show you to your rooms." Malchior said with a courteous smile. "Sweet! We get our own rooms!" the girls cried in unison. "Oh, and you will also find all your luggage has arrived and has been carried up to your rooms." Malchior added. "Thank you!" said the girls in unison once more and then stampeded off into the hotel and up to their rooms.

The next morning, the girls were up with the sun (they were used to that since university starts early in the morning). Raven said that they should start looking for the portal right away or they'll never save Azarath. She then took the book that she brought with her and stuffed it into a small pack along with other essentials. The girls then checked out of their hotel and started to look for the portal that would take them to Azarath. They waded through miles of thick jungle and after what seemed like a millennia of treading through nothing but trees, they finally came up to a stone wall with what seemed like a seal with strange symbols on it. Raven then took out the book from her pack and started flipping through the pages until she came to the page that contained the symbol on the stone wall. "This is the symbol of Azarath, the people of Azarath use this symbol to get from Azarath to any place that they wished to go and back again. To open the portal a special chant has to be spoken directly at the wall: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Karazon, Rakashas, Endere. Vasarix, Entrion, Azara! Azara, Azara!" Raven read from the ancient book. "I guess we're supposed to say this chant and then the portal will open." Raven concluded. "You should try it then." said Terra. "Alright. I will try." said Raven. She then walked up to the wall, book in hand and repeated the ancient text from the book and just as the last syllable came out of her mouth, a loud rumbling is heard throughout the jungle and there was smoke everywhere, surrounding the girls, causing their vision to blur. After the smoke had cleared, the stone wall had disappeared; and in its place was a spinning pink circle with the same strange symbols that were on the stone wall. "Wow, I did it." breathed Raven. "Yeah, you sure did." agreed Terra. "Now, I guess we should go inside." Raven said at last. They then walked up to the portal with acute alertness and stepped into the portal and after the girls had gone in, the portal vanished into thin air and the stone wall appeared once more to make sure nobody else can discover it.

* * *

"What did we do to deserve all this?!" cried Terra, who was not fond of floating in mid-air and not being able to touch the ground. "Oh, stop being such a weakling!" Said Raven irritably, "We came here to save a planet, not to listen to your endless complaints." She added before her friend could say anything else. After a while of floating through the never-ending portal they finally reached their destination: the planet Azarath in all its' glory. With miles and miles of green forest valleys and crystal clear streams that played the softest melody you have ever heard. The girls looked at their new surroundings and were staring in awe at the enchanting landscape. "OK, enough sightseeing. We have work to do. Come on, Terra." Raven reminded her friend who was still gawking at the scenery. "OK! Give me a minute, whyduncha?!" exclaimed Terra; but that didn't stop Raven from dragging her awestruck friend away from the forest and stream to start looking for the portal.

They walked from the forest to what appeared to be a temple and it's left unguarded. The girls ran over to check it out and saw that the temple was abandoned but it was still in perfect condition. They walked up to the temple when they saw a shadow move by them. "What was that?!" said Terra with a tinge of worry laced in her voice. "I don't know...let's go check it out." said Raven. The girls then walked towards the direction in which the shadow had appeared to them and found that the shadow wasn't a shadow at all but an elderly woman by the name of Arella. The girls asked her why she was following them and Arella explained that she used to be a priestess at the temple before humans from the other realm came and took the phoenix away from Azarath. She also said that she's been expecting them, which left the girls with confused looks on their faces. Arella said that there was a prophecy in one of her ancient scrolls and it said that when Chaos has fallen upon Azarath, two girls from another world would come and save the planet from plunging further into the enveloping Darkness. She then chanted a few words and the girls were surrounded by light-blue rings that encircled them. When the circles disappeared, the girls wondered what had just happened to them. Arella explained that she has given them magical powers that will help them on their journey to rescue the phoenix. Raven has the power of darkness and light and she could also levitate and summon magic from the midnight blue pendant shaped like a rose that now hung around her neck. Terra has the power to move the earth and the power of infinite strength from her pink quartz pendant shaped like a dew-drop. "These are gifts to aid you on your journey; when you return to your world, the powers will be useless; but they will be stored within your pendants so when our planet needs help, we know who to call." Arella said. "Thanks, Arella, for the magic and pendants, we promise you that we will save the mystic phoenix and return it safely back to Azarath." Raven said courageously. "Yeah, you can count on us!" Terra added confidently. "I'm sure I can." Arella said, a soft smile across her time-worn features. "Good luck on the rest of your journey, girls and may the power of Azarath be with you." And with that last farewell, the girls went on toward the setting sun to save the phoenix of Azarath.

* * *

To Be Continued?


End file.
